Friendship (NSI)
Friendship (友情 Yūjō) is a gameplay element in Story of World: New Sunbeam Island. Relationship with townspeople is based on Experience Point (XP) value. The more friendship players have, the easier it is to trigger Friendship Events and win festivals when those townspeople are assigned as your teammates. The player also must have a required level of friendship with their chosen sweetheart to get married. The player's farm animals, pets, and wild animals also have their own friendship levels. 'Basics' To see your current friendship level with townspeople, go to the bookshelf inside of idol house and select summary information! From there, select Character Info button to see a list of all the townspeople you have met and what their current friendship status is with you! Each full flower next to the character's name represents 10,000 Experience Points. When the player sees zero filled-in hearts, it means you have less than 5000 XP. A half flower indicates the player has between 5000 XP and 10.000 XP; one full flower means between 10.000 XP and 15.000 XP, and so on. With four flowers, the player have a maximum of 40.000 XP per character until they have given their potential spouse a Love Pendant. That person will then have a chart of 9 hearts (90,000 XP) instead of five hearts. Each race has a specific symbol that represents their culture. It is located next to his or her name whenever you talk to him/her. *Germanic candidates have an Edelweiss. *Latin candidates have a Periwinkle flower. *Nordic candidates have a snowflake. *Anglo-Saxon candidates have a daisy. *Slavic have a Sunflower. *Asians have Sakura flower. 'Increasing Friendship' The easiest ways to increase relationships is to give Gifts and attend Festivals. Characters have a variety of gifts that they appreciate, so not everyone likes the same gift. To give a gift, open the main menu (X Button), go into your bag, select the item you want to gift, and then choose the option to hold it in your hands! Then, talk to the person to hand over the gift! Alternatively, the player can make a short cut by setting the item in their bag to quick-select menu (Left Shoulder Button). The player can give a gift to a townsfolk once per day. Giving a gift on the person's birthday will reward a larger boost of XP. There is no Friendship Compact in New Sunbeam Island. The player cannot see exactly how many friendship points they have with townspeople. Alternatively, players must consult Mr. Oliver when he is working in his counselor office at school. The player can ask Mr. Oliver to increase their friendship by selecting an option that asks if a citizen is "not friendly". Whichever resident being reported will boost the player's friendship by +5000 XP, making it easier to approach Love Events and Friendship Events. 'Decreasing Friendship' The player has the power to decrease friendship with townspeople. This can be accomplished by: *Giving gifts they dislike. (Points may vary) *Abusing a marriage candidate in several ways like: hitting with a net, pushing him/her for to long, calling with a Megaphone while next to him/her. (-200 XP) *Ignoring a citizen for 1-2 weeks. (-100 XP) *Showing the going-steady Pendant to another candidate or townspeople when having a boyfriend or girlfriend. It will earn -2000 XP for every time the player shows that item to someone else. That item is meant for your chosen sweetheart only! Showing the Flower Jewel to any person, however, will not work. 'Navigation' Category:Game Guide